Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Trio
by Narek
Summary: Just when you thought that Xander was normal, you're wrong.


1

**The Trio**

The dream was not like any dream Xander Harris had ever had. He knew that it was a dream because it was hazy. He was standing at the edge of a cliff and looking out over a vast desert area. He could see different varieties of demons either eating or moving around on the ground far away. It was as if he were in hell, but he recognized where he was because it looked like the lookout cliff in Sunnydale. As he was watching these demons he heard voice behind him.

"They're coming for you and when they do the world will end." It was at that time he received fast images of three horned demons with claws and leather skin. Then there was another demon whom he recognized as the First, then the seal and then the hellmouth. As they ended he woke up in his bed covered with sweat.

"What was that?" he asked the silent, empty room.

The next morning Xander found himself in Buffy's house with the rest of the gang and the Potential slayers. Willow was sitting with her new girlfriend Kennedy, Spike was in a corner by himself as was Giles. Buffy was again giving her speech on the First. Xander, however, was not paying attention. He kept coming back to his dream. It wasn't until later that he noticed Willow standing next to him with concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, but he just looked at her.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"You just look a little . . . off?" she replied.

"No, I'm fine, it's just I haven't been getting enough sleep that's all," he replied, groggily.

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me if anything is bothering you," she replied.

"I know," he said and with that Willow went back to sit by Kennedy. Buffy finished talking and then suggested that she take the Potentials out for the patrol. With their plans made, Xander went home to try and get some sleep.

Buffy didn't take all the Potentials, only a few along with Spike. Giles took the rest of the Potentials along with Willow, Anya and Dawn. Xander had gone home and Buffy thought that he was sick or something because he didn't look well. She hoped that it wasn't anything serious. It was at that time that Buffy sensed that they were not alone. She looked around and she saw Spike doing the same, but they both saw nothing.

"So this is the all powerful vampire slayer?" a male voice in the darkness said. This voice had a hint of an Irish accent. They all looked around, but still they saw nothing. When they did see the voice it wasn't just one but two humans. One was the male who had spoken and the other was female and they seemed about her age, but she knew full well that looks could be deceiving. Looking at Spike no one would guess he was close to two hundred years old.

"Doesn't look like much does she?" the female asked the male and she had an English accent much like Spike's.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"We are the ones," the female said.

"The ones what?" Buffy asked defiantly.

"The ones who will destroy you," the male replied, laughing.

"Oh that's rich, you think that up all by yourself," Buffy replied, angrily. In reply the male disappeared and then Buffy was kicked forward. When she looked up she saw the male standing over, smiling.

"Yes I did," he replied and Spike tried to leap at him, but the male tossed him away as if he were a rag doll. The female just started to laugh.

"Oh, come now Sebastian, you embarrassed the girl, not that it wasn't hilarious, but now we followed the First's orders and made ourselves known, so we must be going now," the girl replied and the male looked at her.

"I just wanted to have a little fun, Trinity," he replied.

"You're not going anywhere," Buffy replied as she jumped up and went at him, but he used a black energy beam to blast her across the cemetery and into a headstone. The Potentials too tried to attack him, but they were hurt more than Buffy. The male then grabbed one of the girls and she struggled to be released, but couldn't.

"Just a little sample of our power," he said to Buffy who was about to get up.

"No," Buffy yelled, but that didn't stop him and he took his fist and punched it straight threw the girls stomach and then threw her lifeless body aside. He then laughed at their shocked expressions and he and the girl disappeared.

Later, back at the house the next morning, Buffy and the gang, except Xander, who was absent for some reason, were going over the past nights events.

"So do you have any idea who these two could be?" Buffy asked Giles once she finished explaining about the two.

"There are many possibilities of who or what they could be, you said they looked like humans and that their names were Trinity and Sebastian. Also they could teleport in a blink of an eye and punch through . . .well anyway they could be a witch and warlock, or demons with human disguises," Giles replied as he poured over his variety of books.

"They said they work for the First," Buffy said.

"Yeah, so considering the First they could be anything," Spike replied.

"So we research, I can do that," Dawn interjected.

"Research all you want Scoobies, it won't help you," a female voice said and it wasn't until moments later that the two from the previous night appeared. Seeing them, they all got up defensively.

"Oh no need to get up, we can kill you just as well sitting down," Trinity said laughingly.

"You have to get through me first," Buffy replied.

"Oh that should be easy considering last nights ass kicking," Sebastian replied and he disappeared and reappeared behind a Potential and snapped her neck.

"But first we have to take care of these pesky Potentials," Sebastian replied, but just before he could do more the front door opened.

"Well it seems we have more people to kill," Trinity, who was over near the door, said as she turned around smiling. Once she did she watched as Xander walked in the door. He entered and then the smile immediately fell off her face. When Sebastian saw this he disappeared and reappeared by Trinity's side.

"What is it, Trin?" he asked and then he looked at Xander and all three stared at each other in shock.

"Alexander?" Trinity asked, shocked.

"Is it really you?" Sebastian asked and Xander just looked at them confused. Then a strange look of recognition came over him.

"Sebastian . . .Trinity?" Xander replied.

"Xander get out of here!" Buffy yelled as she lunged at the two, but they hit her and then both took one last look at Xander and then disappeared. Just as they did Xander collapsed in front of all of them.

Trinity and Sebastian, after leaving the Summer home, appeared in a cave in the Sunnydale woods.

"It was him wasn't it, you saw him," Trinity replied excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw him," Sebastian replied happily.

"What could you have possibly seen that got you two so excited," a voice said and then Buffy walked out of the shadows. Although, the two didn't seem surprised to see her because they knew it wasn't the real Buffy Summers, but the First original evil.

"Master, why didn't you tell us the third was here?" Sebastian asked.

"I had my suspicions, but I could not support it because I was unable to see the body, all I knew was the power, I could always sense your powers no matter what that witch did to all of you, that is, after all, how I found you two," the First replied.

"He showed up at the slayer's house, why?" Trinity asked.

"If he is the one I believe he is, he's the slayer's friend and the friend of that Willow who is a witch," the First replied.

"Damn!" Trinity shouted.

"Oh come now Trinity, that shouldn't change anything, it just gives us a challenge and makes our prize seem so much more," Sebastian replied.

"You're right, I mean I wanted to kill the slayer, but it would be much funnier to see her killed by one of her own friends," Trinity replied and she smiled maliciously, along with Sebastian.

Back at Buffy's house they got Xander's unconscious form on the couch.

"Okay, what just happened?" Willow asked, but everyone just looked as confused as she was.

"That's the question, also what these two have to do with Xander, did you see the look they gave each other?" Anya asked.

"I suggest we research and the quicker the better," Giles replied.

Xander was dreaming again, but this one was different. The only similar thing was the cliff he was on, but this time it wasn't hazy and he could make out the demons even more and his surroundings. His surroundings were even more recognizable to him as if he had been here before and not just because it was Sunnydale. Instead, he thought he had been here when it looked like this hell place.

"That is because this was where you were created, where it all began and where it will all end," said the same voice that he had heard before and Xander recognized it and when he turned around he saw Buffy.

"You're not Buffy," Xander stated.

"Then who am I?" she asked.

"You're the First," he said and he began to back away.

"Oh, don't be afraid, why would I want to kill you, after all, you are one of my creations," the First replied.

"You didn't create me, I was born," Xander said angrily.

"Maybe so, in this life you were, but in the beginning it was me who created you and I am in charge of what you are."

"I don't care about the beginning and anyway I'm in control of my own life," Xander replied sharply.

"Perhaps before, but now, as with the others, you are all mine to do with as I please."

"You're wrong," Xander stated and the First just sighed.

"You're going to wake up now and when you do your friends are going to tell you what you won't believe coming from me and then you will come to me, to be mine," the First replied and then what was Buffy became the real look of the First.

Right when that happened Xander was startled awake. He looked around and saw the Potentials, Spike, Giles, Willow, Anya, Dawn and Buffy, all looking at him as if they didn't recognize him. Xander swung his legs off the couch and held his head in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked and when no one answered he looked up at them.

"What?" he asked and then Giles got up with a book in his hands that was open and walked over to him, handing it to him. He took it and looked at the hand drawn picture that was there. He saw a picture of three of the demons that he saw flashes of in his dream.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're apocalypse demons, created by the First when the world belonged to the demons," Giles replied.

"And this has what to do with me?" he asked getting a little worried.

"When they were defeated by a powerful witch they were reborn inside old souls, who are humans born every life time again and again and this is what they look like," Giles replied. Then he looked to everyone else as Giles turned the page. Xander's eyes widened when he saw three humans on the next page. Two were the ones he had seen before and the third was someone who looked exactly like him. Xander looked at this picture for a long time getting angrier by the moment. Then in a heat of anger he threw the book down after closing it hard, startling everyone. He then got up and started to walk away.

"That's not me!" he yelled, pointing to the book, "I'm not a demon!"

"It appears you are, welcome to the club," Spike replied. Xander then looked at him furiously.

"If you ever say that to me again, I won't hesitate to stake you, so help me," he seethed.

"Geez easy," Kennedy whispered, but Xander caught it and glared at her.

"Hey, how about you shut up," he replied angrily and she looked offended and shocked.

"Xander!" Willow replied.

"I have to go," he replied and he began to leave, but Buffy got up and went over to him.

"Xander you can't, we have to figure this out," she replied, catching his arm and he looked at her.

"Just let me go Buffy," he replied, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Xander if you stay we can find a way to help you," she replied.

"I can't handle this right now," he replied and he softened a little, "I'll come back, but I have to go now." Then they shared a look and Buffy reluctantly let him go.

"Alright, but you better come back," she said with a little smile and then he nodded to her and left. After the door closed she went back into the living room and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Anya?" she asked.

"She left too and she looked weird," Willow replied, "is Xander alright?"

"He's fine, but let's work on this for him," Buffy replied.

"What about Anya?" Dawn asked.

"We can't worry about her right now?" she replied and then they got to researching.

Xander, when he left, headed home, but he didn't get there because Sebastian and Trinity were waiting for him halfway to his house. He saw them, but kept walking.

"I have nothing to say to you," he said as he passed them, but they just fell into step beside him.

"That's okay because we have a lot to say to you," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you for years," Trinity said.

"You're wrong, I'm not the one you're looking for," Xander replied.

"I know how you feel, Alexander, I felt the same way you did at first, but later it showed me what it could do and now we coexist together," Trinity replied and Xander stopped walking.

"It?" he asked.

"Yes, it, the demon that was always inside me, but the First came to me and showed me my past lives and the beginning of it all and it was so cool. I never could imagine the power of it all," Trinity replied. Xander couldn't help it, but he was intrigued and it must have shown because Sebastian spoke next.

"You can't even imagine the power, we are the second most powerful force in the universe, second only to the First, and you can join us, all you have to do is . . ."

"Wait, let me guess, sell my soul," Xander replied and they both laughed.

"Hardly," Sebastian replied, "all you have to do is go see the First and it can at least show you what you're missing." Xander thought about this for awhile and what he didn't see, right then, was Trinity's hand behind his back. A green aura was surrounding her hand and she had it hovering a few inches from the back of his head.

"I mean, come on, after all this is your chance to catch up to your friends. After all, throughout the years they kept getting more powerful, leaving you in the shadows. You know they think they have to protect you. What do you think they'd feel when you show up even more powerful than them, no longer having to be the weak or forgotten one," Trinity kept talking to him and all the while her hand was still near the back of his head, glowing. He was listening to her and thinking about what she was saying and it was making a lot of sense. Then after she talked a little bit more Xander figured it wouldn't hurt just a little to go and see the First, after all if he was what they said he was he couldn't be killed and maybe he could find out about the First's plan and be able to tell Buffy, but he didn't tell them that, he would keep it to himself.

"Okay," Xander said aloud, "take me there." They both then smiled and Trinity held out her hand.

"Take my hand," she said and he looked at it before he slowly took it. Then all three disappeared. All the while, in the bushes Anya was watching them. After they disappeared she turned back to Buffy's house and headed there.

When the trio appeared next they were in a cave. Xander recognized this as the one in the Sunnydale woods.

"Welcome to our current residence," Sebastian replied and Xander looked around.

"I love what you've neglected to do with the place," Xander replied.

"Well we're still decorating of course," Trinity replied and they all snickered.

"I'm so glad you're all getting along," the First's voice said and Xander saw that it was in Buffy's body again. She then walked up to them all and addressed Xander.

"So you finally believe me," the First replied and Xander couldn't look her in the eye and the First noticed.

"It's okay you don't have to say it I already know," she said and that caused him to look at her.

"Since I created you I have an affinity with you, which means if I wanted to I could find out everything you have done and even what you're thinking," she said as she turned and began to walk away.

"You can read my mind?" Xander asked.

"And so much more," Trinity said, "the First can open your mind to everything you were made to forget."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning, you have lived thousands of lifetimes and the First could open the door, if you allowed it, I mean what could it hurt," Trinity said and again behind Xander's head her hand was glowing.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he replied and then both Sebastian and Trinity stepped back. The First then started toward him so they were face to face. The First then lifted her hands and placed them on the sides of Xander's head and he visible tensed.

"Prepare yourself," the First said and Xander took a deep breath. As she did this, images filled his head of his past lives. In some he was a warrior, hermit, doctor, sailor, pirate, soldier and even a priest. Every time he watched a past life he received the memories of them. Then he got images of what he guessed was what the First wanted the three of them to do. That was when Xander began to fight back with the First and then tore himself away.

"No!" he yelled as he did so.

"What, you didn't like what you saw?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not going to do what you need me to do, my best friend is the slayer and I'll never go against what I've fought for all these years," Xander replied.

"You've been fighting for or she's been fighting for," Trinity said and Xander looked at her, "I mean, think of all those times when she told you straight out that she had to protect you and the way that made you feel."

"How did you know . . ." Xander began.

"We're connected, we know everything you've gone through and you will too," Sebastian replied.

"No, I just want you to leave me alone," Xander replied as he began to back away towards the cave entrance.

"That is where you're wrong, Alexander, because we can't leave you alone nor can we let you go," the First replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You see for everything I want to happen to actually happen, you need to become what you were," the First replied.

"I won't let you," Xander replied and then he turned to leave, but Sebastian appeared in front of him.

"You don't have a choice in this, not anymore," he said and all Xander could do was to wait as the two closed in on him.

Meanwhile, at the Summer home they were still researching the First's plan.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Willow replied as she closed the book she was looking at.

"Well, we have to get somewhere, Xander's life may be on the line," Buffy replied.

"What if we can't, what then?" Dawn asked, but no one answered right away.

"Let's just hope we can," Giles replied and they looked grave.

"Well what have you gotten so far from that book?" Buffy asked Giles.

"So far it just explains that these demons were created to rule beside the First and fight for it, since the First cannot fight for itself."

"So there its puppets, kind of like Spike was," Buffy replied and Spike looked up from his corner of the room.

"In a way, yes, but they actually have no conscious, so they are more like a soulless vampire, not caring what they do and love the pain that they can inflict," Giles replied.

"I just can't see Xander as that, I mean I've known him my entire life," Willow replied.

"Yes, Willow, but you have to realize that this demon and Xander are two different entities, they just exist in the same body," Giles explained.

"So he can deny the demon and keep it inside him," Willow replied.

"Maybe, but this demon is also powerful enough he may not be able to resist," Giles replied.

"Let's just hope it never comes to that," Buffy replied and it was just then the front door opened and Anya rushed in.

"No such luck on that front," she replied.

"Why, what happened?" Buffy asked as she got up.

"I followed Xander and saw as he met with those two other demons. They talked for a long time and then the girl did something to him and he went with them," she replied talking fast with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Do you know where?" Buffy asked.

"No," Anya replied, defeated, then they all looked to Willow.

"I'll do a locator spell right now," she said, as she got up and went to get her stuff.

Later, after the spell, they found Xander in a cave in Sunnydale woods, so Buffy, Willow and Spike left to find him. Giles stayed with Dawn and the Potentials at the house. They rushed to get there and all the while, Buffy had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. When they got there they heard voices inside and when they heard Xander's voice they rushed in. What they saw shocked them all because the two demons were standing on either side of who they knew must be the First because it was Buffy. They were all in front of an altar and tied down to it was Xander. There was also a Bringer who stood on the other side of the altar and it held a ceremonial knife.

"Xander!" Buffy yelled and all heads turned to them and they could see the First smile.

"Well. . .well if it isn't the slayer and her band of reprobates," the First said mockingly.

"Buffy?" Xander said from the altar and he lifted his head a little and struggled with his bonds.

"We're coming," she yelled to him.

"Oh, I don't think so," the First said and then to Trinity and Sebastian he replied, "get them." Then they both disappeared and reappeared near them. Buffy went at the group, but she was easily thrown aside. Then Willow came forward and tried a spell, but it must not have been strong enough because it was only able to deflect the few Bringers who had also attacked them. Although, the two looked at her with pure hatred.

"You can't stop us, witch, so don't try," Sebastian spat. Then Buffy tried them again and this time she did get a few good shots in before more Bringers entered the fray. Then both Trinity and Sebastian worked together with the Bringers and they managed to grab Buffy, Willow and Spike and the First then walked up to them.

"You see how pointless this was, you came here to save your friend, but pretty soon he won't be your friend anymore and then he'll help destroy you, ironic, isn't, the one who brought you back from the dead so many times will be the one to help take you out."

"That's never gonna happen," Buffy replied, trying to fight Sebastian who held her.

"No, it will and you're going to watch," Sebastian said. Then the First walked to the altar and then bent down to Xander.

"It's time to say goodbye to this life of yours," it said to him. Then it walked back and the Bringer with the knife stepped forward. Xander tried to struggle, but it was no use.

"With the death of one comes the rebirth of three," the First said loud enough so everyone could hear and the Bringer lifted the knife over its head. Buffy and everyone else right then began to fight back harder. Sebastian was caught off guard so Buffy threw all her strength into the throw and got him off her. She then tried to run to Xander, but more Bringers came at her blocking her way. This caused Buffy to try and run threw them, but there were too many and they held her and that caused her to be forced to watch as the Bringer started to bring the knife hard down on Xander.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled panicky, but she couldn't get to him before the Bringer plunged the knife into Xander's chest.

"No!" Willow yelled as she fought off Trinity who held her using a spell. Seeing what happened to Xander, Willow got angry and a lot of dark energy passed through her and knocked out all the Bringers, Buffy, the two, but the First was still standing. The first just laughed at her anger as well as Buffy's.

"Well, we've come and done what we needed to and now we'll leave you to clean up the mess and don't' think about taking him to the hospital because it won't work he'll die long before you get him there," the First said and then it and the two disappeared. Buffy watched them leave and then she ran to Xander's side along with Willow. Xander, himself, was shaking in convulsions as Willow broke his bonds and then tried to stop the bleeding, but there was too much of it. She had tears already in her eyes and Buffy herself tried to contain her emotions.

"Don't worry Xander we'll get you some help," Buffy said.

"It's not going to work . . . I'm dying," Xander struggled to say.

"No, you're not going to die, I can bring you back," Willow sobbed, "I'm not going to lose anyone else I love."

"It's too late. . .the First said you can't . . .the demon in me . . . won't let you . . .you can't do anything," Xander replied.

"Please, Xander stay with us," Willow pleaded.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he said.

"Yes you can please," Willow replied. Buffy could hardly say anything, she was still in shock at not being able to do anything.

"I love you both, so much" he said and that caused both Buffy and Willow to not be able to stop crying. Then Xander took one last look at both of them and then he took one last breath and died right there in Willow's arms. Willow tried shaking him, but Buffy stopped her.

"He's gone, Willow, he's gone!" she yelled as she pried her away from Xander's lifeless form.

"No, he can't be, he can't be!" Willow sobbed as she fell into Buffy and cried in her arms. Buffy herself couldn't keep the tears away either. Later they heard footsteps coming from another cavern and that caused Spike to come up to them.

"Bringers," he said, "sounds like a hundred of them, we have to go now."

"I can take them," Willow said, getting up, but she still had tears in her eyes.

"No, Willow, you could still go over the deep end," Buffy replied.

"But what about," Willow said, looking at Xander's body as did Buffy, with regret.

"We can't take him with us," Buffy said regretfully.

"But . . ." Willow began.

"I'm sorry, but we have to," Buffy said. Willow took one last look at Xander and then nodded regretfully and they all ran out of the cave and made their way back to Buffy's house leaving Xander's body behind.

When they arrived back at the house they were all exhausted both mentally and physically. Buffy was the first one to get to the door, but she hesitated to go in. Then she looked at Spike and Willow and took a deep breath then entered. By the look on their faces and seeing that Xander was not with them the inhabitants figured it out. Dawn sat down dejectedly and Anya just looked shocked.

"What happened?" Giles asked Buffy.

"The First . . . killed him," she said distantly. Buffy then looked at Anya, but she looked between complete sadness, anger and shock. There was silence for a long time, while they all let Xander's death sink in. Giles, although, didn't look the way everyone else did and Buffy noticed.

"What is it Giles?" Buffy asked and everyone turned to him.

"I know this may not be the time, but how was he killed?" he asked.

"You're right, this isn't the time," Willow snapped and Kennedy tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work. Buffy ignored her and answered Giles.

"A knife, it was double edged and it looked ceremonial." Giles thought about that and then went over to the book with the three demons in it and opened it to a specific page and then showed it to Buffy.

"Is this what it looked like?" Giles asked and Buffy looked at it and immediately recognized it and nodded, asking Giles what it was, but he just looked concerned.

"There's good new and bad news," he replied later.

"What's the good news?" Buffy asked.

"The good news is that Xander is not completely dead," he replied. Willow looked up from where she had her head in her hands.

"What are you talking about Giles?" she asked, somewhere between anger and hopefulness.

"That's where the bad news comes in, that dagger was forged by the Bringer's even before the demons were created by the First and it was used to bring the demons into existence and if you're right and that was the one that Xander was stabbed with it then. . ." Giles paused.

"What!" Willow demanded.

"Then the demon has switched roles with Xander and now has control of his body," Giles finished and everyone let that knowledge sink in.

As this was happening, back at the cavern, there were many Bringers surrounding the altar where Xander's still lifeless form lay. Then the First, Sebastian and Trinity showed up. The First was at the head of the altar and Sebastian and Trinity were on either side.

"Begin," the First said and then both demons held their arms straight above Xander's form. Green light began to radiate from them. The light began to get bigger and enveloped Xander's form and then his fingers twitched. All of a sudden Xander took a deep breath and his eyes flew open and he began to gasp for breath.

"What happened?" he gasped in a voice not quite his own and Trinity knelt down next to him.

"We were locked inside human bodies, but we have been freed," she said to him.

"How long?" he asked angrily still gasping and Trinity looked to Sebastian.

"More than five thousand years," she said and he got angrier, but he slowly got up.

"I don't remember," he said.

"Don't worry, you will in a little while," the First said and Xander turned to the First who he just noticed was there.

"Master, I'm humbled by your presence," he said and the First smiled.

"I've always enjoyed your politeness, Alexander." Then he seemed to be hit by an invisible force that shook him a little and opened his eyes and anger shown on his face.

"You just remembered this life you just lived," Sebastian said.

"I can't believe I was friends a witch and a slayer of all people . . .I'm so ashamed," he replied with a little humor in his last statement.

"Yeah, but when it comes down to it, it's that first witch's fault," Trinity spat.

"Wasn't her name Izara," Alexander replied.

"You remember her name after all this time," Sebastian replied.

"Yeah and I also remember how good it was to watch her die," he replied.

"But she got her revenge by cursing you," the First replied and they turned to it, "although you can vent your frustrations on the slayer and her Scoobies, not to mention those pesky Potentials," and that caused all three to smile their evil smiles.

At the Summer's home Buffy and the others were still going over what to do about the First and the demons.

"How do we get our Xander back?" Buffy asked.

"We can separate them, since they have only been joined for awhile and it'll take some time before the demon can fully assimilate Xander's personality," Giles replied.

"Like by magick?" she asked, looking at Willow, "are you sure she can do it since you're obviously thinking of Willow."

"I can and I will, anything for Xander and I won't go over the deep end, I can focus," Willow stated matter-a-factly.

"So all we need to do is find him," Anya said. Right then a cold wind came out of nowhere and there was a flash of light and there stood the three demon people including Xander who was now wearing all black; black jeans, black t-shirt and a knee long black leather jacket.

"Well you wanted me . . . here I am," he said in a deeper darker voice than his normal one and they were all shocked by his presence.

"Xander?" Anya questioned and he just smiled.

"No, Xander doesn't live here anymore, but if you must call me something, call me Alexander after all that was my original name," he replied.

"What do you want," Buffy replied taking a defensive stance.

"Please, like you don't already know we've come to kill all of you, simply and easily," Alexander replied.

"You couldn't kill anyone, Xander's still in there and he will fight you," Willow spat.

"You're right, he's still in here," he said and pointed to his head, "but he can't do anything now or ever and I'll show you." At that moment he disappeared and reappeared behind a Potential who was apart from the others and grabbed her from behind, which caused her to scream.

"Say goodbye," he said, smiling maliciously.

"Xander, no!" Willow yelled, but it didn't work because the demon smiled and then broke her neck. They all looked what had just happened in shock.

"Now that we have put away the past and shown you all that it's time to grow up and forget what was and realize what is, we can fight and get this over with quickly," Alexander said and then the other two laughed and they turned to everyone. They could all see as the three of them visibly tensed.

"Oh, we can feel it, it's coming," Sebastian said and Buffy and the others were all getting worried.

"What's happening?" Buffy asked.

"You're about to get a glimpse of our real forms," Trinity said and Buffy realized, with horror, what was going happen.

"Everyone, get out!" she yelled as all three doubled over and began to transform, everyone in the living room started to run and they all quickly left the house. Buffy was the last one out and she saw glimpses of them as they began their transformations and she could see horns growing. Their skin was getting rough all over and their hands were becoming claws. After they all got out of the house, the front window burst open and the three demons came out. They saw them running, so they started after them. Buffy and Spike went to stop them, but they were made short work of, and then they went after the Potentials and got few. Willow did a repelling spell that was strong enough to stop them in their tracks for them to get away. The demons themselves stopped and watched then leave and then disappeared.

Buffy and the others ran and went to the only place Buffy could think of, which was Spike's old crypt. They got there and they were all exhausted.

"What are we going to do now?" Dawn asked as she was breathing hard. They all looked to Buffy, but she seemed disconnected.

"I don't know . . . I don't know," she replied.

"If you don't know, then what," Kennedy replied, "I mean then we're just waiting to be picked off."

"I know . . .it's just . . .I'm trying to think," Buffy fumed and then she walked away. Willow looked after her, concerned and went after her.

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked softly and she turned to her and Willow could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"It was my fault wasn't it, that Xander died and now he's . . ." Buffy sobbed.

"Absolutely not Buffy, the First killed him, but we can get him back, I'll do that spell and we will save him, we have to," Willow replied, determined.

"Are you sure we can?" Buffy asked.

"He brought us back before, now it's time we do the same for him," Willow replied and Buffy nodded. Then they went back to the group to prepare what to do next. Just then there was a flash of light and a woman stood there, holding a giant sword. Buffy would have attacked if the woman hadn't of spoken first.

"Do not worry, I am not here to harm you, I only come to help . . . my name is Izara and I am the one who first cursed the demons," the stranger replied.

"So you're the reason we're going through all of this," Willow said, angrily and Izara looked at her.

"Yes, it was my fault, but I had seen a lot before I died, I saw what your Xander would do with this life and how many times he would help people and save you all. I also saw your future and the intricate part that he plays in the final battle with the First and that is why I have come here. . .to give you this." Then she handed Buffy the sword that she was carrying. Buffy took it and could feel it's tremendous power radiating from it.

"This sword has been blessed and with it you can kill the demons and I know what you plan to do for Xander, so you can do the spell you plan on doing, but once that happens the demon and Xander will be two different entities, but in order for the demon to be killed by any weapon, not just this sword, the demon must be killed by the one who was apart of it."

"So that means Xander has to kill the demon?" Buffy said and Izara nodded.

"But be sure he does because if he fails the world will fall and the First will rise," Izara said and then she slowly dissipated leaving them all pondering what just happened.

The First was standing by the seal underneath Sunnydale High School when the demons came and detransformed back to their human forms.

"So, how did it go?" the First asked.

"I forgot how good it felt to kill, oh, how I missed it," Alexander said.

"Don't get used to it," a voice said and they turned to see the real Buffy standing at the cave entrance with a big sword along with Willow, Spike, Giles and Anya. Alexander smiled and the First told them to enjoy themselves and disappeared.

"Where are the Potentials?" Alexander asked.

"I think they got tired of us killing them, so they hid," Trinity replied.

"I suppose we'll take care of them, then kill the rest of the Potentials later," Sebastian replied.

"I don't think so," Willow replied, stepping forward as they tried to come at them. She then did a repelling spell and knocked them off their feet. Then Buffy ran at them along with Spike, while Giles and Anya ran to Willow to protect her while she performed the long disjoining spell. Spike took on Trinity as Sebastian and Alexander went at Buffy. Alexander taunted her, but she ignored him as they began to fight. When Alexander first felt what Willow was doing he went at her leaving Sebastian fighting Buffy, but she saw where he was headed, so she stepped up in her fight with Sebastian. Then she got lucky and used his mistake to run him threw with the sword and he gasped. There was obvious pain in the other two as Sebastian was impaled, which caused them to stare at her.

"No!" Trinity yelled angrily as Sebastian fell over, dead. She then dropped Spike whom she had been pummeling and ran at Buffy. They both fought, but Trinity was reckless and Buffy got the upper hand and ended up cutting her head off. Alexander watched all of this happen and then growled a deep demonic growl and headed for Willow instead of Buffy. Willow had performed enough of the spell to immobilize him.

"What?" he growled trying to move.

"We're gonna save Xander no matter what, you say or do," Buffy said and Alexander just laughed.

"No matter what you do, he will always have a part of me in him and as long as he does the First will always be his master."

"We'll see about that," Buffy said as she turned to Willow, "finish the spell." Willow nodded and continued the spell. They all ignored the demonic screams coming from Alexander. As the last words of the spell were said there was a brilliant flash of light and Xander was flown from his demonic form and they both slowly regained consciousness. They all then went over to Xander and helped him up because he was a little dazed. The demon came to and attacked. Buffy and the demon started to fight, but with Xander no longer hindering him he seemed stronger than before. Eventually, Buffy tripped it up and stabbed it, but it just looked at the sword and pulled it out and then to the shock of everyone he bent the sword in half. Right then Buffy remembered what Izara had said about the only one who could kill the demon was the one who had been apart of it, which meant Xander. Willow also realized this and then told Xander, but he didn't believe her. Buffy, meanwhile, was still fighting the demon and was not doing very well even with Spike's help. After the demon made short work of them both it went for Willow. She tried to do a spell, but the last one had taken a lot out of her and he swatted her away. Then Giles even tried to get him, but he was no match and then all that was left between the demon and Xander, who was barely standing, was Anya and he tossed her aside to get to him.

"Xander," it said to him in a deep guttural voice, "we can still join together again, you know you'll never be complete without me."

"Maybe, maybe not," Xander said slowly.

"No, you won't," then it turned to Xander's fallen friends, "you see them, they have spent their lives surpassing you in power and thinking of you as weak, when in reality you have always been the strongest. I am giving you the chance to be the one, to have it be your time, are you going to let it slip through your fingers." All the while he was saying this he was circling Xander and then he stopped in front of him. Xander thought for a moment and then looked at the demon.

"Then I'd have to be evil and with the time that I've spent with Buffy and Willow, I've learned one thing . . ."

"And what is that?" the demon asked. Right then as quick as they could all see, Xander grabbed a dagger that was on the demon's belt and stabbed him right in the gut and then leaned into the demon's ear.

"I love them both too much to risk being without them." With that the demon took one last look at Xander and crumpled to the ground. Xander looked at Buffy and the others as they all slowly got up. After a look around the room they all slowly left the basement with Willow and Buffy close to Xander.

Once they were gone, the First showed up in Buffy's form and looked at the dead demons.

"Oh, they'll pay for this," it said out loud.

After everything that happened, Xander headed home to be alone. Although, he wasn't alone for long because Anya came in. They just stood looking at each other for a long time.

"So," Xander said, slowly.

"So," Anya replied.

"I really want to be alone right now," Xander said.

"But you're not going to because everyone else might think that you're fine, but I know what it's like to be a demon and to watch myself kill," Anya replied.

"It was the demon that killed," he said.

"But you felt it too," Anya replied.

"Yeah, I felt a lot of things including my past lives and the power and knowledge that comes along with them."

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Anya asked.

"You know the wedding and how I couldn't marry you and that demon showed up."

"Vaguely," Anya replied getting a little angry.

"It was my fault . . . I know now that I summoned that demon, unconsciously, all because I was afraid." Anya didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him.

"I found out even more when I found more about myself," Xander continued.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Such as why I became friends with Buffy and even Willow, it was because that witch Izara made it like this. She knew that all this was going to happen and that if I wasn't friends with them this could have ended differently."

"I know, we saw Izara and she told us this, so we knew this was predestined," Anya replied.

"Yeah, but because of this the First will always be with me, so what does this mean for the final battle that's coming?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Anya said, "but when the end comes, we all have to be there no matter what." After that was said her and Xander shared a look and they stood there in silence together.


End file.
